This invention concerns a catalytic process for the synthesis of saturated linear primary alcohols from carbon monoxide and hydrogen.
French Pat. No. 2,369,234 (EN 76 33046), corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,110, discloses the use of particular catalysts for carrying out the process of manufacturing linear saturated primary alcohols from CO, H.sub.2 or CO, CO.sub.2, H.sub.2 mixtures and having, with respect to the above mentioned process, the following advantages:
an excellent selectivity to alcohols, often higher than 95%;
a selectivity to linear saturated primary alcohols having 2 or more carbon atoms, which is often higher than 70% by weight;
a high yield, in most cases higher than 100 kg of C.sub.2.sup.+ alcohols per ton of catalyst and per hour.
It has now been found that it is possible to further increase the yield of C.sub.2.sup.+ alcohols, whose commercial value is higher than that of methanol and which, moreover, are much more compatible with the motor fuels and favor, by their presence, the addition of substantial amounts of methanol to gasolines.